


Angel And Devil

by KilluaFreecss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angel Killua, Demon Gon, F/M, Female Killua, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaFreecss/pseuds/KilluaFreecss
Summary: Hi! I'm new here and this is my first story and everyone know that Gon is the angel and Killua is the demon well in this story Killua is the angel and Gon is the devil and I really hope you'll like it^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here and this is my first story and everyone know that Gon is the angel and Killua is the demon well in this story Killua is the angel and Gon is the devil and I really hope you'll like it^^

There was an angel walking around celestia. The girl has a long hair and a beautiful blue colored eyes. She has been called by the archangel for something important so the angel goes straight to the archangel. As she reached the archangel she asked "What is it that you wanna say archangel Gabriel?" "I've called you here to send you a mission." "What kind of mission?" the angel asked. "Your mission is to go to the human world and get this" the archangel gave the angel a list of what she should get. The angel looked at the list "okay I'll do it." "Good! Now you must go at once." the angel nodded and went to the human world and started her mission.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived in the human world she looked at the list of what she need to get "hmm I need to get this quick so I can go back" as she was about to land,someone is watching her from behind 'an angel?' Thought the person who is watching her 'hm'. She landed on the ground and hide her wings and halo "no one will know I'm an angel" a chuckle was heard from behind "no one eh?" The angel turn around quickly "who are you?!" Ask the angel. The man chuckle again "do you really wanna know?" He said with a smirk "yes" said the angel with a serious look. The man is still smirking "fine then my name is Gon Freecss and I'm a demon" the angel looked shocked "a-a demon?" "Yes" the demon said "I'm curious why would an angel like you doing here in the human world?" Gon questions "and why would a demon be doing here in the human world" the angel said. Gon chuckled "I'm here on a mission" "what kind of mission?" Gon closed his eyes "enough questions angel its my turn to ask questions" "what's your name angel?" Gon asked "why would I tell you my name" "just to be fair" Gon shrugged "I told you my name so its your turn" "I don't trust you" the angel said. Gon shrugged again "you don't have to trust me but you will one day" "I don't think so" Gon smirked "you will one day and besides I can help you with your mission" the angel still looked at him "fine but that doesn't mean I trust you" Gon smiled (evil smile) "of course"


	3. Chapter 3

As Gon and the angel are walking, Gon always looked at the angel every five minutes. The angel who is leading the way sense the demon always watching her 'what's up with him?' She thought 'whatever the reason is I have to keep my guard up'. "You should really tell me your name" Gon said "And if I did will you stop bugging me about my name?" "Of course" the angel sighed "It's Killua" Gon whistles "That's a pretty name for an angel" "There I told you so stop bugging me" Killua said with an annoyed tone on her voice "Yes yes of course" "tch" 'Killua..it is a nice name'.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two keep walking, the angel looked at the list and the demon keep looking at her back

"You know I can help you with all that if you let me see what's on that list" Gon said to Killua 

"No thanks I don't need your help" Killua said while still looking at the list "We can find those things if you let me help you" The angel looked at Gon and raised her eyebrow "We?" The demon nodded "Yup" Killua scoffed at him "Pssh there's no 'we' in this mission" Gon raised an eyebrow at her "Is that so? I can still help you with this mission of yours" Gon said while the angel is looking at him with an unsure look.

Killua end up agreeing to Gon and already found some of the things in the list 'it really is faster this way' the angel says in her head. Gon looked up the sky "It's getting dark" Killua looked up too "You're right we should find a place to stay for the night" Killua said to Gon "My apartment is close to this area we can stay there" "You're apartment? How long have you been in this world?" Killua looked at Gon "Five years" "Five years huh".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is short


End file.
